


Elucien fluff part 3/5

by faewrites



Category: ACOTAR
Genre: #fluff #angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faewrites/pseuds/faewrites
Summary: Lucien and Elain come to terms with their mating bond





	Elucien fluff part 3/5

The crisp air helped cool down Elains heated cheeks. She hadn't seen Lucien since their last encounter, that was a week ago, when he'd had a nightmare and she'd roused him from his troubling slumber. They'd woken up, everything between them had appeared to be right, but Lucien had removed himself entirely from her life. Every trace of him wiped away. Sometimes she caught a mere glimpse of his shoulder walking past an open door to the room she was sitting in. She wanted to approach him, but was afraid to. He had his reasons for avoiding her. The scent of roses invaded her nostrils and overtook her senses. Her rational thoughts came to a halt and she closed her eyes, tipped her head a little up to meet the sky and let the last beams of the low setting sun dance across her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath. She breathed in deeply, slowly, letting the flowery smell overtake her mind. Lost in thought she sat down in the grass. At this precise moment Elain felt perfectly happy. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been so at peace with herself. She let her fingers trail over the soft, slightly soggy ground, she twirled strands of grass around her fingers and laughed in delight when a bird with beautiful feathers in a different array of colours, sat down in front of her and started singing its wistful song. Lucien was in the middle of getting dressed and mustering up enough courage to ask Tamlin if he could take a few days off so he could whisk Elain away and get to know her a little better, when a flood of pure giddiness overtook him. He was so surprised by the sudden feeling of ecstasy that he stumbled and had to look for support. Heavily breathing he leaned against the door. He closed his eyes for a second. That feeling came from the other side, from Elain, his mate. She usually felt uncomfortable and sad. Today was different. It was invigorating. The idea of going to see her, and that what made her so incredibly happy was more than just alluring, it was a necessity at that moment. He needed to know the cause of her delight more than he needed oxygen to breathe. He finished getting dressed and walked out, letting his senses feel out Elain and made his way over to her. Once he walked into the clearing where she currently resided, he halted in his steps. His breath stolen right from his throat. Any words he might have wanted to bestow upon her, lost and forgotten- for she was beautiful. Exquisite even. She had her eyes closed and was toying with the grass, Lucien never knew, until the moment he cast his eyes upon the strands of grass wrapped around her fingertips, that he could be jealous of a plant. A small quite insignificant one at that. The subtle breeze rolled against the loose curls slipping out of her bun. Seemingly unaware of his presence, she moved her hands up to her hair and started taking out the pins that helped keep them in place. When the first section of her hair slid down her back he couldn't contain himself any longer, his fingers itched to touch her, any part of her. He came closer, sat down without so much as making a single noise that would give him away, behind her. He let his fingers caress the subtle lines of her neck, she startled but stayed where she was. He gently pried away her hands from her curls and took over. They were both a little out of breath when her hair was cascading down her back. The slight strain on her side of the bond made him feel guilty. "Lucien?"She asked him, hoping that it was indeed Lucien, she wasn't very good at taking in the slight changes of her surroundings. This whole fae thing and everything that came with it, was still so new to her.


End file.
